


I'll Do Better

by DeadShips



Series: Bad Decisions Reap Better Rewards [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Kyle Rayner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Biting, Body Worship, Cum Eating, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Batfamily - Freeform, Omega Jason Todd, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadShips/pseuds/DeadShips
Summary: Kyle knows that he doesn’t deserve Jason’s attention for a second. He’s long since made peace with his wrong doings when it came to the skewering of his relationship with Dick Grayson and the overall trust that’s absolutely going to break when the truth comes out. He’s not losing sleep over that anymore, isn’t making stupid mistakes in the field or his every day life with the guilt that he feels over betraying either of them. Is that right? Definitely not, but Kyle chooses not to think about that anymore, not when the rewards are so much sweeter. So why is he ignoring the omega? It’s simple really.He’s jealous.xxKyle's been avoiding Jason because of the increasing complications. That all changes after a meeting gone wrong and Kyle goes to selfishly comfort the hurt omega.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd (mentioned), Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Bad Decisions Reap Better Rewards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033080
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	I'll Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> The long waited filth!
> 
> As always, please let me know if things are not properly tagged, and I'll fix that as quick as humanly possible!

Kyle just needs to get over himself and text Jason. He knows that he doesn’t need to come up with some half assed excuse as to why he hasn’t been answering any of Jason’s attempts of contact. He could easily pick up the phone right now and send a meme without so much of a lick of context and Jason would reply in like, as if this is normal, as if everything is fine and they haven’t fallen out of contact for the better part of three months. And when he sees the omega again, Jason wouldn’t question him or try to guilt him over the loss of contact. Jason would just smile that little sad knowing smile and forgive him. Sweep it under the rug like he didn’t just drop off the face of the earth (quite literally in this context) and completely neglect Jason. 

Because Jason is just so fucking earnest and understanding, so god damn forgiving once he’s opened up his heart that it’s exactly how they ended up in this mess to begin with. 

Kyle knows that he doesn’t deserve Jason’s attention for a second. He’s long since made peace with his wrong doings when it came to the skewering of his relationship with Dick Grayson and the overall trust that’s absolutely going to break when the truth comes out. He’s not losing sleep over that anymore, isn’t making stupid mistakes in the field or his every day life with the guilt that he feels over betraying either of them. Is that right? Definitely not, but Kyle chooses not to think about that anymore, not when the rewards are so much sweeter. So why is he ignoring the omega? It’s simple really. 

He’s jealous. 

This he should have been prepared for when he first realized how much this was consuming every aspect of his life. How he ever convinced himself that this was just a ‘fun’ thing that he would explore and get over when he kept coming back, kept becoming more invested time and time again didn’t make any sense. Kyle told himself that there wasn’t any room for anything as ugly as jealousy and possession when he was already playing with something that wasn’t his to begin with. 

And yet here he is, silently stewing as he taps through his  _ friend’s _ social story, and not that phony public account that the rest of the world sees. No, this is Dick Grayson’s personal account, filled to the brim with photos of in and out of suit heroes and bright lit skylines. They start out innocent enough; pictures of Wayne Manor slowly turning from it’s gloomy gothic charm into a slightly less gloomy winter gothic wonderland. The decorations are immaculate and meticulously placed as if it jumped right out of a high-end magazine. It makes the bottom of his feet tingly in nerves that even looking at pictures would tarnish the beauty. The problem starts the same time the videos do.

The first video is in the kitchen; panning from a flour dusted counter over to Alfred with his sleeves rolled up, looking the part of put together perfectly even as he rolls out cookie dough and over to another section of the massive island where Tim and Damian are trying to compete on who can cut free hand more cookies as they’re fed dough. That’s fine, entertaining even as they shove at each other to try to steal more space and deliberately knock elbows in an attempt to ruin the other’s creations. Kyle even laughs in the next reel when the focus briefly zooms in on the flat expression of Bruce’s face in the background. It’s when another figure comes into the frame that Kyle’s blood runs cold. The person coming out from behind the others to unload a sheet of freshly baked cookies onto a cooling rack and load up the next batch is none other than Jason, gaudy cat Christmas sweater and all. 

Because it isn’t just a view of Jason from neck and below, or a silhouette like Dick would normally post of the omega (believe him, he’s stalked through every single post since the account was first created). It’s Jason’s face, his entire face bared freely to every one of Dick’s followers as he spurs on the two younger Robins in their little game. Jason, who may as well be an urban legend to those in the community that have yet to meet Catlad or Stray. Jason, in Wayne Manor in this disgustingly green Christmas sweater with poorly painted cats around a Christmas tree, which Kyle now notices is matching in theme to everyone else in frame. Jason, at the private Wayne family Christmas gathering. 

Kyle should stop there, turn off his phone and pretend that he didn’t see anything. Logically he knew that Jason still spoke to Dick, that just because they had..  _ Moments _ didn’t mean they were anything close to exclusive. He knew that no one would ever amount to their childhood love for another with the way that Jason still wears that stupid promise ring that Dick had dragged him around every single jewelry shop to find on his right hand. He knows that the “trusted alpha” that Jason describes leaves him sweaters, blankets and snacks during his heats are none other than Dick Grayson, Kyle isn’t that dense. That still does nothing to prepare him for seeing it in person (or the closest that he can get to that). 

Kyle presses on. 

The next video’s time stamp is forty minutes after the first, this one starting with the camera facing an old record player, watching tan hands lay down the needle and switch the player into life. As the sound of music starts to curl out from the speaker the camera turns to reveal the informal foyer. There’s more people in this frame; Duke is sitting crossed legged at the bay of the fireplace with Cass to his right, Damian and that absolute horse of a dog are sharing a pillow a little further away, closer to the coffee table, Tim is laying across from Damian under the fluffiest blanket that at first he’s easy to miss until he shifts out from underneath for a pale hand to sneak out and reach for a mug nearby, while Bruce and Alfred perch at the two arm chairs. Dick’s view is right in the middle, having turned sideways to get everyone in frame. 

_“Only one exempt from playin’ is Alf.”_ Jason’s voice cuts through as he enters the room, sitting right beside Tim so that he can steal some of that blanket to place over his lap. His hands hold several bags of jumbo marshmallows and a large bowl to dump them into. 

They go around the circle, passing the bowl for each to take a marshmallow in a game of chubby bunny. Damian looks indignant at the beginning of the game, looking ridiculous as he mouths off about such a childish game through the stuffing of his cheeks. Duke is the first to tap out when he starts to drool down his chin, the entire room erupting into a fit of laughter (and one twitch of a mustache) and coughing. Next goes Bruce, and then Cass. Dick briefly flips the camera to show his own mouth stuffed to the brim with marshmallows and looking as gleeful can be as he puts another in his mouth. Dick and Damian are out next, and the camera zooms in on Jason and Tim staring at each other with such determination as they keep pushing marshmallows into their mouths. Tim loses only because Titus chooses that second to lose his composure and attack Tim, trying to eat the sweet right out of his mouth. The camera goes shaky and the video ends with a fright of laughter and voices. 

The next is only fifteen minutes apart from the first, the room split into two clear teams for charades. These are much shorter, tiny little highlights in their game that span over the next twenty five minutes. In these, Kyle can’t help but notice that Jason is definitely sitting way too close, probably half in Dick’s lap with the way his voice is way too close and he keeps coming into the edges of the frame. 

There’s a few more pictures sprinkled in between the videos, Dick’s phone is definitely getting passed around if the different perspectives are anything to go by - and Kyle hates that his suspicions are confirmed when someone’s photo of Damian reveals that Jason is as a matter of fact sitting in between Dick’s legs in the background. 

It’s when they move onto presents that Kyle wants to crawl out of his skin at the intimacy of it all. Presents between family members he mostly skips through, deeming it unworthy of his time when Jason isn’t in frame long enough. At least Dick doesn’t film every single gift being unwrapped. It’s the last gift that Kyle’s sitting up from his bed like it’ll give him a better view to see. Jason’s carefully coming over with a smaller box, every bit of his body language screams consideration when he slowly kneels in front of Damian, setting the box in front of the small space between them. Damian catches on and follows the omega’s lead in carefulness with the way he’s slowly taking off the lid to the box, as if it’s so fragile it’ll crumble if it does it any other way.

_“What is it Dami?”_ Dick asks from behind the camera when the youngest goes completely still, clearly too shocked to even move. 

Damian looks up from the box to Jason who nods, then around the room like he truly can’t believe what he sees. Only then does he reach into the box and tenderly pull out the smallest black and white kitten, cradling it closely to his chest. Jason barely has time to set the box aside before Damian is lunging forward, still careful enough not to squish the kitten when he wraps an arm around the omega’s neck in the most grateful hug he’s ever witnessed. 

There’s a few pictures of the cat, the name “Alfred the cat” scribbled onto one, a video of Titus curiously sniffing at the kitten, and a few more photos and clips of various games and moments during the night. Kyle hates every single one of them. Especially in the last few, where the only light is the illumination left from the dying fire. Bruce and Alfred have disappeared for this part, but Dick’s siblings are all sprawled out on the floor over several pillows in blankets, each in different states of slumber. Kyle wants to throw his phone in utter rage and disgust when Dick zeroes in on Jason snuggled around Damian, kitten and horse dog taking up all the room around them otherwise. It’s a little hard to see with how dark it is, but Kyle can still make out the way Jason’s hooded eyes seem to smile over the top of spiky black hair when Dick asks where he’s supposed to sleep. 

_“ ‘M sure Cass or Tim will share their blankets. This nest is full.”_ It’s the way that Jason sounds so content even in his teasing that clenches his heart. The way that Dick’s soft chuckle makes him shake with rage as Jason pulls Damian even closer still while the alpha brushes a hand through curly hair first (and Kyle doesn’t miss the way that his thumb slips to brush over Jason’s cheek) then through the sleeping Robin’s. 

Kyle knows Jason’s never belonged to him, was never going to. But seeing it like this? Seeing Jason looking so at home, so welcomed by the Wayne pack as if it’s the most natural thing makes him sick. Makes his eyes tear with how overwhelmingly angry he becomes, especially when he checks the last post, a photo of the lot of them in a family photo with Dick’s hand tucked snug against Jason’s hip that Kyle really snaps. He throws his phone, growls and shakes as he paces along his bedroom floor. 

-

Days and weeks later and Kyle can’t get it out of his head. Can’t stop thinking about the way Jason seemed to glow in every single last photo and video. Can’t seem to stop the resentment from building every time that he gets a new message from Jason, though far more sparse and in between than before. Even then he can’t help reading every single one of them, wanting to delete them and knowing he wouldn’t dare. There’s little reprieve when he’s shoved back into space. Kyle tells himself he can handle it, he  _ will  _ handle it the next chance he’s on earth, but three months turn to four, and four turns to six. 

The last time Jason tried to contact him was three weeks ago, seemingly getting the hint that Kyle didn’t want to talk. Nothing special, a single line of text. 

_ I t’s March and yet there’s still snow piling on the ground.  _

They’re in April now, and Kyle should really just block the number at this point and cut his losses. So why does he keep thinking about this message when he’s supposed to be monitoring the screens of the watchtower? Why is fussing over this omega that’s long since been spoken for when he could be rolling around in the sheets of some pretty thing that will actually give him the time of day? Why isn’t he flirting with the beta that keeps batting their eyelashes at him every time he goes to get a coffee at some ungodly hour before he retreats back to his shitty loft? 

He can tune out the sound of Batman’s gravel growl behind him as he speaks with Superman just fine, he can ignore whatever plan they’re going over that he should probably be paying attention to if it’s brought up to such a high clearance. He’s just covering for Hal’s shift since he recently had to jet off to some peace treaty that Kyle didn’t care to hear the details of. Hell, he can tune out Barry’s insistent typing next to him as he speeds through his research a mile a minute. So why can’t he forget one morally ambiguous cat burglar? Fucking ridiculous is what it is. 

Of course that means things can only get worse. 

“B, Robin is on his way with our guest.” Kyle punches in his next keys just a little too aggressively when he hears Dick’s voice upon entering the tower. 

He just needs to get up and take a break. Go for a walk around the tower, maybe get some water to clear his head as not to be so obvious in his disdain. He can handle this. Kyle knew the consequences when this started, he doesn’t need to act like some knotheaded idiot. He just needs a second to breathe before he gets up lest he wander over and get involved in something he doesn’t need to. 

Be it his luck that the moment he chooses to spin his chair around and stand that out through the zeta comes in Robin and a very special guest indeed. Kyle’s rooted in his seat, so still he doesn’t think he’s breathing or his heart beating when his eyes land on the leather clad figure. What the hell else is he supposed to do when it’s the first time that he’s truly seen Stray in all his glory. It would be eternal damnation not to memorize every sashay of his hips, every detail in that tight, tight uniform. Kyle’s jaw can be picked up from the floor along with his dignity. 

The glimpses of Stray he’s seen before nor the descriptions that he’s been given have not at all done him justice. 

The Stray outfit has platform knee high boots and Kyle’s never wanted to be stepped on more in his life. They’re tight and form perfectly to the curve of his calve muscles and if that isn’t sinful enough, the way that the black leather hugs those thick, thick thighs makes him want to weep. Needless to say, Stray knew exactly what he was doing when he’d designed the red holsters connecting at his waist and wrapping around his thighs to look more like a garter than a tool for the deadly weapons sitting in them. The tapering of his waist has the subtlest crimson stripes cut into it, near blending into the top half of the holster belt. Like his mentor, the suit zips up from the pelvis to just under his jaw with a large ring. Unlike his mentor, Stray’s costume doesn’t have a tail, though now he can see the back of his suit, he can see that the whip attached at the back along with a knife that he’s positive is the same length as Jason’s thigh. The claws at the end of his gloves aren’t as long but definitely just as sharp. The ears on his hood are more of a hint to what they’re supposed to be, and the shade on his lips aren’t as bright of a color, favoring darker than the bright rogue that he’s seen on Catwoman. The only thing disappointing about the view is that Stray has his goggles on, so Kyle can’t get a glimpse of his eyes.

Either way, he looks like leather wrapped sin. 

Kyle has resigned himself to stay and listen, having at least some decency to turn back around in his chair to not so subtly eavesdrop. 

He missed too much of the previous conversation to know what the actual mission is, aside from needing enough help getting into something (likely morally gray) that even Batman struggled with. He doesn’t know if he should be impressed or be on high alert about the whole situation. 

They’re speaking a little more hushed - as all bats do - so it’s hard to make out what they’re saying exactly. From what he can tell it’s going well, Kyle sort of stopped listening when Stray decided to lean over the table. It’s a hand coming down on the table in a loud thump that gets his attention again. 

“And what? I’m too reckless to do anything else, is that it?” From the corner of his eye he can see Stray cross his arms over his chest, smear over his lips as he snarls at Batman. “So I’m good enough to do your dirty work and get inside, but not for the actual mission?”

“This mission is highly sensitive in nature -” Bruce starts to say, only to get cut off with another snarky response. “And you think I don’t know that? You think I can’t handle it?”

“I don’t think that’s what Batman’s saying,” Clark tries to capacitate but it’s the wrong move, because now Stray’s attention is on big blue, smile absolutely vicious. 

“The bastard can speak for himself, Supes.” Jason sneers. “Just say what you mean and stop bullshitting me asshole, just say you don’t think I’m good enough for your stupid little team!” 

“It’s exactly this overreaction and rash behavior -”

The calm of Bruce’s voice is only a catalyst, because now Jason is getting into Bruce’s face pushing a claw into his chest with a pointed finger as he stabs it into the center of the bat symbols repeatedly. “You want to see rash B? Because I will show you -”

“Stray please!” Dick finally speaks up, wrapping an arm around Jason’s bicep to pull him away and out of the clear danger that he’s put himself in if the steel of Bruce’s jaw is anything to go by. But Jason only rips his arm out of Dick’s grasp like he touched fire, slapping away the reaching hand to instead point a clawed finger in the vigilante’s face. 

“ _ You _ ,” He spits with so much venom Kyle can feel the burn from here. “Do not get to ask me for shit!” 

“Jason, please,” Dick starts, and is only barely quick enough to dodge the resulting swipe. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Jason hisses. Barry has long since stopped pretending that he wasn’t listening, now standing and alert ready to dart over if things got any more out of hand. Kyle takes his lead by turning to face the action. Even Clark as unflappable as he’d been before, looks one second away from pouncing into the fray to stop the possible skirmish. “I am here for two reason and two reasons only.” Jason holds up two fingers then putting one down as he begins to speak and the other accordingly. “One; Momma Cat asked me to help as a favor to her, I don’t give a shit about any of you. Two: I don’t trust any of you fuck heads enough to know you’ll help every single last one of those kids.”

And that’s.. Kyle doesn’t know what to say to that. Bruce is right, this is a very sensitive subject to Jason. Now it’s all starting to make more sense why Stray is here instead of Catwoman, whether that makes it better or not isn’t clear. Even as a civilian Jason has made it crystal his opinions of child abuse of any kind. Stepping on Stray’s toes like this is stepping into the snake pit. And stepping onto a protective omega’s toes when pups were involved? They may as well have spit at the devil himself. If a fight breaks out he’s not sure he’d be on Batman’s side for this one. 

“ _ That is enough _ .” Bruce’s growl is all alpha, so much so that Kyle feels stunned for even a second. “We’re done here. We don’t need any more liabilities.”

Leave it to Jason to be as undeterred as possible, already moving to get back into Bruce’s face when Dick is wrapping his arms around Stay’s middle and hauling a damn near feral thing back. Bruce doesn’t move when the hold turns into a slight scuffle, either impassive or too shocked to see that in the moment between Clark and Barry’s intervening Jason’s lip is busted and Dick’s cheek is bloody from a fierce swipe of those perilous claws. The way that Jason’s glaring at Dick this feels way more intimate than before. This goes way beyond whatever spat is taking place. This is deeper, so much deeper and raw. What the hell happened since those posts? 

The moment Clark lets up his hold on Jason, he’s pushing the kryptonian away as if the man couldn’t wipe him off the face of the earth by barely lifting his finger. Only then does Jason lift his goggles, gets as close as Barry and Clark will let him. It’s entirely the wrong time now, but that’s when Kyle realizes that Jason is wearing eyeliner, flicks of wings that perfectly shape his eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. Kyle’s staring into the face of fury, and he can’t help but think he’s never seen anything more beautiful. 

“We’re through.” And that.. That feels real. It isn’t for Kyle, and yet his heart aches in his chest. Jason’s voice holds such finality, he swears that he can see the break in Dick’s face even with the domino. It should be the end of a tentative partnership, but this feels more like a breakup. It’s bitter and leaves the room heavy in a way that’s suffocating. Jason’s already storming over to the zeta to leave when Dick starts to call out for him, unfrozen from just a moment ago. He doesn’t get far before Bruce is placing a hand on his shoulder, to ground him or keep him at bay isn’t clear. It’s only then that the forgotten bird makes himself known again. 

“You should all be ashamed of yourself.” Robin speaks harsh and full of scorn. He barely spares them a glance before he too is excusing himself to leave, not so much as flinching when both his father and brother call him back. 

Like the other occupants of the room, Kyle doesn’t know how to process any of this. Whatever way it’s supposed to be, he knows he shouldn’t feel happy about it. And yet here he is, turning back into the computer bank to hide his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just going to post the filth without any context, but I felt like that was a little cheap, my dumbass had to just go and write a whole chapter before said filth. I wanted it to all smoothly move along and seem a little less choppy and not just jump into the heat of the moment, but kept the same self reflection and complete slimy mindset that Kyle has. I hope that was all properly conveyed. 
> 
> Also, writing the video scenes were so much fun now I just want to write holiday fics and neglect all my other wips.
> 
> [Stop in and take your shoes off maybe](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captaindeadships)


End file.
